Kill the Pain
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: 3 SM girls were actually born in the GW dimension, and now that Crystal Tokyo has been established, they are under orders from Serenity to go back hom and see family . . . Horrible summary, sorry
1. Hello

Damia - "I decided I needed a fic based on Haruka. (thanks to Alicia3) I am completely hooked to her story ' I'll save myself' which is also one of my motto's,"

Solatina - " Wren's motto is 'save the krill, eat a whale',"

Wren - "What a horrible thought! Surely you could find some way to just explain to the whales that krill are living creatures as well,"

Duo - "Chick, are you for real?"

Solatina - "Frightening, isn't it,"

Damia - "As I was saying, This is a Haruka based fic because I needed to do one. Usually I only do Haruka/Michiru, but in this one it's not. I don't know who she'll be with, vote. It can't be Quatre though. That pairing is kind of wrong,"

Wren - "BE NICE,"

Solatina - "OOh, raising your voice. Careful, you might hurt some random birds ears,"

Damia - "I am also changing ages to suit my needs,"

Setsuna - Don't we all want to know?

Michiru - 17

Haruka - 17

Hotaru - 16

Makoto - 18

Rei - 17

Usagi - 18

Minako - 18

Ami - 17

Quatre - 20

Heero - 21

Duo - 21

Wufei - 20

Trowa - 22

XXX

Hello

playground school bell rings again

rain clouds come to play again

has no one told you she's not breathing?

hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

hello

if i smile and don't believe

soon i know i'll wake from this dream

don't try to fix me i'm not broken

hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide

don't cry

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping

hello i'm still here

all that's left of yesterday

-- Evanescence

XXX

Chapter 1

Haruka wandered around on Earth, looking at nothing significant. There really wasn't anything significant where she was. She and two of the other girls had been reborn in the wrong dimension, and now that the sailor wars were over, Neo Queen Serenity had ordered them to go back to their homes. They were now required to vacation there at least on weekend every month for eleven months, and then one entire month. It was odd, but Serenity had insisted when she found out, and you can't argue with a pregnant lady. This was the reason that Haruka was wondering around. She actually enjoyed being able to walk down the street and not have a bunch of people stopping her for an autograph, or asking if she and Michiru were still together.

Here everything was quiet and peaceful . . . that is if you didn't count the war going on. Setsuna had given them the low down on it. It wasn't very pretty. Evidently a war had just ended, and three months later another was started. The first had been started by some little girl. Haruka personally thought the little brat just liked attention. Then again, Haruka never was a family girl. What do you expect from a 17 year old that ran away from home at the age of nine? She couldn't stand it there. Everything was so stuffy. She was always having to wear dresses, follow the rules, stay out of trouble. Of course she never actually did it, but even so. The had tried to force her to be something she wasn't. She had a younger sister and an older brother, both of whom had been perfect in their fathers eyes. She was the one who had gotten all of his frowns, his tongue lashings. So she had left. Then again, her father had been dead a few years now, her sister had been placed as queen of the Sanq kingdom, and her brother was married to a chick with purple hair. Not to mention he drove a killer mustang.

She wandered into a store she noticed. She had taken to wearing more feminine clothing once the sailor wars were over. She now wore tailored women's clothing, or small men's clothing. The store she had noticed had weapons in it. That reminded her. The boy her sister was stalking was on of the infamous gundum pilots. Then again, so was Rei's husband. That poor girl. She was still hiding out in the mansion Setsuna had supplied the three of them with. She didn't want to deal with Wufei. Everyone knew she was dying to see the boy, but at the same time she was afraid of how he might have changed. Haruka looked at the gun on a display rack. She didn't need a weapon. Not many could take on a senshi and win. She wandered back out and over to her motorcycle, turning as a car honked it's horn. Someone ran smack into her back.

"Oh man, sorry about that dude," apologized a boy about her own age. He seemed a bit preoccupied. He had glanced at her hair and nothing else. She still had her hair in the boy cut that Michiru had loved so well. Now Michiru was engaged to a man from Neptune. The less said on that the better in Haruka's opinion.

"No problem," Haruka shrugged. She looked down and dusted off her clothes. She had on black leather flares, black boots, a tan skin tight tank top, and a black leather racer jacket.

"HEEERROOO," Came an appalling shriek. The boy in front of her groaned, holding onto his long braid. Haruka knew exactly who he was, Duo Maxwell. The shriek had come from her very own sister, Relena, and she was probably leeched to that poor boy Heero Yui.

"Oh man, duty calls," Duo turned and took a look at her for the first time.

"What?" Haruka asked as he eye balled her.

"Nothing at all babe. Do you have anything planned for tonight?" He asked.

"Maxwell, do you have to harass every onna we come across?" Asked a chinese man crossly. Wufei Chang, Rei's husband. Of course here her name was actually Merian Rei Chang, not Rei Hino.

"I'm not harassing her," Duo said defensively.

"No, he's mauling me," Haruka replied dryly.

"Not that I minded," Duo said with a grin.

"Are you alright miss?" Quatre asked, completely worried. Haruka needed to remember to thank Setsuna for giving all three of them the low down on the 'who's who' in this dimension.

"I'm fine," Haruka replied with a chuckle.

"Duo, attacking people on the streets you -," Relena cut herself off, looking at Haruka with her mouth open in complete surprise. Heero pulled his gun on her.

"Please, that little toy wont help you at all," Haruka said with a laugh. She turned to Relena, "Nice to see you again little girl," Haruka grinned and hopped on her bike, racing off before Heero shot. Relena stood there like a fish for a few moments longer.

"Who was that?" Quatre asked.

"We need to go see Milliardo," Relena said, not answering the question.

"Why? Who was the babe?" Duo bugged her.

"Now Duo, and no more questions," Relena commanded forcefully. They walked back to the Limo and climbed in. Twenty minutes later they were on the outskirts of the Sanq kingdom, at a very large mansion. They pulled into the drive and Relena didn't even wait for the car door to be opened. She slammed it open and ran up the steps, breaking one of her white heels in the process. She knelt over and pulled both shoes off before pounding on the door. She stood there in her white sun dress and straw hat, still pounding on the door, waiting it to be answered. The boys had flanked her as she continued to pound. She reached over and grabbed Duo's gun before he could stop her, and shot the door handle. She shoved it open and went inside.

"MILLIARDO," She yelled.

"Did you have to shoot the door? I was busy and most of the servants are gone," Milliardo came down the stairs, buttoning a shirt and fixing a belt. Noin was behind him, in similar disarray.

"Couldn't you five of saved the door?" Noin asked with a smile.

"She's been like this since she saw the hot blonde on the motorcycle," Duo said with a shrug.

"Checking out girls now?" Milliardo asked Relena with a grin.

"It was her," Relena told him with a slightly confused look.

"Haruka?" Milliardo asked, instantly alert.

"Yes, I thought you said she died," Relena was now accusatory.

"I thought she did die," He said.

"Well obviously you thought wrong," Relena told him coldly.

"Who is Haruka, and do I need to be jealous?" Noin asked teasingly.

"She's our sister. She left when she was nine. We searched everywhere, and then our father told us she had died," Milliardo answered.

"Some informants you had," Relena grumbled.

"I was thirteen," Milliardo defended himself.

"Stop acting like five year olds," Noin told the two.

"Did she look healthy?" Milliardo asked.

"She looked in top form," Duo replied with a grin.

"Kindly remember this is my sister," Milliardo told him with a glare.

"Sorry about that," Duo said with a nod.

"She looked fine. What I want to know is why we haven't seen her before now? It's been eight years, she knows father is dead," Relena asked her brother.

"She left because she didn't like our life. She hated having to do things so that others would look on our family in awe," Milliardo said with a sardonic grin.

"This Haruka, why haven't I heard of her before?" Noin asked with a slight frown.

"I like to leave the past in the past," He told his wife.

"Well it seems like your past has come back to say hello," Noin told him.

"I'm going to find her," Milliardo strode into his den, the others following.

Haruka pressed the button on her bike and the large cast iron gate in front of her drive way swung open. She raced up and pressed another button, opening one of the garage doors. She parked the bike beside a dozen others and walked into the house.

"Hello Miles," Haruka nodded to the butler that Setsuna had hired. (Damia - "Setsuna hired the people for the mansion and got everything set up, but she's not one of the three from this dimension, nor is she living with them,")

"Miss Haruka," Miles nodded to her.

"Where are the girls?" She asked the older man. She and the other girls had been trying to ruffle his feathers since their first meeting. The had done all sorts of things, but the man just didn't fluster.

"Miss Rei is in the training room. I am to bring her towels," He answered her. She noticed the pile of towels in his hands.

"Could you let her know that I saw her one and only. She'll know what it means," Haruka told the man.

"I will relay her the message Miss Haruka," He moved off to the training room and Haruka went to the kitchen for a snack.

XXX

Damia - "Do I have you wanting to know who the third girl is?"

Wren - "Oh just tell them,"

Damia - "fine,"

Solatina - "Pushover,"

Damia - "I can't figure out if I want it to be Hotaru, Makoto, Ami, or Minako. You have to vote between the four of them. I would really like your comments, and if I get at least seven votes, I'll update two of my other GW/SM stories,"

Wren - "Black mail is illegal,"

Solatina - "which is why we are looking at it as bribery,"

Damia - "I don't own GW or SM, have a nice night,"


	2. Things Change

  


~*~*~*~*

Things Change

~*~*~*~*

  


When we were young the future was so bright  
The old neighborhood was so alive  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives

-- Offspring

  


~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*

  


"Milliardo, I need a response here, it's been two days since we saw Haruka," Relena told her brother angrily. She had been hyperventilating for quite some time now. Heero was the only one that seemed to be able to handle it. They had told him that his new mission was to keep Relena occupied. He only agreed to keep his record clean.

"I've been searching all over, but no such luck. We have it narrowed down to the west side of the Sanq kingdom though," He told her.

"What have you been searching under?" She asked.

"Amara, it is her middle name, I figured she'd keep some semblance of her past. It's in her nature," He told her. They were all gathered in the preventors head quarters in the Sanq kingdom. Every computer was being used. Relena walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked from the other side of the room.

"Little girls room," She said, moving off in the direction of the bathrooms. She shook her head lightly as she wandered into a room a few doors down. 

"Is it alright if I use that computer for a moment?" Relena asked the man inside. He was supposed to be de bugging systems.

"Of course your highness," He said, moving off to the side.

"Do not let anyone enter," she told him. She sat down and opened a few windows. She started to type quickly. More windows popped up all over the place.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing?" The man asked.

"I'm hacking into the Preventor search engines," She told him.

"If they are in use right now, hit alt 4. It will take the people using it off," He told her sheepishly.

"My thanks," she told him with a smile as she started to type again. 

  


"What is going on? Why are the screens gong blank?" Milliardo demanded.

"Someone is taking over the computers from inside the building, more than likely from this very floor sir," Someone answered quickly.

"Who would know what we were searching for? Why would they stop it?" Quatre asked.

"Unless they wanted to take over the search themselves," Duo commented.

"Damnit, where is Relena?" Milliardo demanded of the five boys quietly.

"Bathroom," Heero answered.

"Ten bucks says she's not," Milliardo said with a fierce frown.

"You think _Relena _did this?" Duo demanded in shock.

"Of course. You do not give the girl nearly enough credit. How do you think she managed to keep track of Heero and the rest of you? She's not an idiot," Milliardo said with a sigh. All of a sudden the computer screens came back up, all with the same name and Address. Duo read it out loud.

"12363 Manchester Avenue, Sanq Kingdom. Co-owned by Haruka Tenno, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno,"

"What do you know," Milliardo said with a bland expression. Relena entered the room again with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you stop the search?" she asked.

"We found her," Milliardo answered.

"Why aren't you moving then? Let's go," She glanced up at the screen, "I thought you said you were looking under Amara," She accused.

"What can I say?" Milliardo asked with another bland look.

"Let's go," Relena moved out the door and Milliardo caught her arm.

"Cute trick," he told her. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She told him with a false smile.

"Of course not," He replied. The boys looked on passively and climbed in the back of the Limo that was waiting for them.

  


~*~*~*

  


"I'm so glad that we decided to go shopping," Ami said with a smile. The three girls were walking along in the mall.

"The only reason I agreed was so that we could go to Victoria's Secret. I think I have a way to make Miles blush," Haruka said with a wicked grin.

"I needed to get out of the house, and I'm positive that Wufei would never be caught in a mall," Rei said with a shrug.

"You're probably right," Ami said with a smile.

"I really need to meet this guy," Haruka said, chuckling.

"So, about this prank?" Rei asked with a nervous smile. She was constantly avoiding the subject.

"It involves lots of new nightgowns and which of them might possibly look the best," Haruka said with a smile.

"If playing tag in our underwear at midnight didn't work, this one wont," Ami told the other girl.

"But it's worth a shot," Rei said with a smile.

  


~*~*~*

  


Relena's jaw dropped at the size of the house. It was bigger than Quatre's home. The damn thing was almost the size of her school. She chided herself for thinking uncouthly. She let one of the Boy's open the door for her, and she stepped out gracefully. She walked up the stone steps and rang the door bell. An austere looking older gentlemen in a white tuxedo with silver bow tie answered the door. He was tall and had silver gray hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hello, we are here to see Haruka," Relena told him with a smile.

"Miss Haruka is not in at the moment. She Miss Ami and Miss Rei have gone shopping," the man told her.

"When are you expecting them back?" Relena asked.

"I do not rightly know madame," He answered.

"May we wait for them inside?" Relena asked. He raised both his eyebrows at the girl.

"Please wait here a moment," He asked. The door closed.

"What? not going to shoot the door handle?" Milliardo asked his sister. The door opened again a moment later. This time it was a tiny girl with short blood red hair and dark blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Go away," She told them. Relena looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" Milliardo asked.

"Bloody 'ell, I said go away. D'you not know english?" She asked. She was obviously english from her accent. 

"We are here to see Miss," Quatre started.

"I know why you're here, but we've got our orders. If they aint here, you don't come in. Miles is supposed to get me," She told them with a shrug.

"Why does he get you?" Duo asked, looking her up and down. She was wearing a black halter top cat suit with black sneakers and a wide black leather belt. She only came up to Quatre's chin, making her extremely short, but she had curves in all the right places.

"'cause I aint got any manners. Toodles," With that the door was slammed in their faces. 

"How dare she? the trollop," Relena shrieked. She reached for Duo's gun, but he half expected it this time and caught her hand.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. What say we come back in an hour or so?" He asked with a grin. Relena was finally letting someone get her goat. It was priceless. The pacifist princess trying to pull a gun.

"Into the car," Milliardo told them all. They climbed in and drove four blocks over to Milliardo's home. 

"I still can't believe that she's been living this close to you for months and you haven't noticed," Relena fumed as they pulled into his drive.

"It's not like we keep tabs on all of our neighbors," Milliardo said stiffly.

"Oh? We'll see," Relena glowered at him. They got out of the car and walked into the mansion.

"Hello all," Noin said with a smile.

"Noin, how long has Mr. Fawn next door been back on the wagon?" Relena asked.

"3 weeks, why?" Noin asked.

"No reason," Relena replied raising an eyebrow in her brothers direction.

"As lovely as the sibling rivalry is, you can stop now," Noin said firmly.

"No rivalry Noin my dear, Relena is just losing her temper. Used to happen all the time when Haruka was around," Milliardo said lightly. Coming around to stand behind his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"That is seriously ruining my good mood. Do you guys have to be mushy?" Duo asked.

"Duo, I believe that the cook is just about done with lunch," Noin commented lightly. The boy was off like a shot.

"I need you to help me search out some information on two people for me, would you?" Milliardo asked his wife. She moved toward the office. HE followed her, and the rest followed him.

"Who?" She asked. Milliardo took off a pin on his coat front hooked it into a little machine on one side of the room. He pressed a few buttons and hen two pictures scanned onto the computer, and were printed out. 

"These two," He told her. She put them in the database search engine and smiled as the answer came immediately.

"The girl is Fay Black, 16. Runaway. Her father is the John Black, Duke of Rothford in Great Britain. A rather large settlement. She is the youngest of eight, and one of only two daughters. Apparently she wanted to become a chef and her father was trying to force her to marry," Noin answered. (Damia - "A completely made up dukedom for anyone that cared,")

"Interesting," Milliardo said with a smile, "I never would have guessed with that horrendous cockney accent she sports. Quite amusing really,"

"The man is Miles Sinclair, 58. A well thought of butler. Good at what he does, nothing but good on his records," Noin told him.

"How boring," Duo commented.

"I'm waiting for the explanation dear," Noin told her husband gently.

"Ah yes. Miles opened the door, greeted us and left. Fay came after he left and told us to go away," Milliardo answered.

"I think I like Fay," Noin commented.

"You would my dear," He told her with a smile.

"The onna has a big mouth," Wufei commented.

"She insulted me. I'm going to have to insist to Haruka that the girl be fired," Relena said with a sniff.

"She was under orders," Quatre told her.

"I don't think it was to be rude," Relena said, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. Duo muttered something that sounded suspiciously like spoiled. 

~*~*~*

  


"Oy, the spoiled brat came by," Fay said as she wandered into the garage after hearing girls come in. 

"Miss Peacecraft?" Ami asked with a slight frown.

"That'd be the one. She had a couple burley's with her to," Fay said.

"Five?" Rei asked, worrying at her bottom lip.

"And one bloke that looked like a bloody swell," Fay told them.

"You got rid of them, right?" Haruka asked.

"Of course," Fay turned and walked back inside.

"Remind me to give Setsuna a giant hug for finding that gem for us. A finer chef/bouncer we could never have," Haruka said with a smile.

"Unless it was Makoto," Rei said quickly.

"Well that goes without saying," Haruka told her.

  


~*~*~*

  


"We're going back now," Relena called as she left the front door. The boys and Noin were racing right behind her. Noin had already explained to her husband about not liking to be left out and how if it happened again he would be getting to know the guest room very well. They all piled in after Relena, and the driver headed back to the house. They knocked on the door for the second time that afternoon.

"May I help you?" Miles asked as he opened the door.

"Is Haruka back yet?" Relena demanded.

"I will have to check madame," The door was closed before they could stop him. A few minutes later he came back.

"Well?" Relena asked.

"They are now home, but they are not receiving visitors," Miles told them. He started to close the door, but Relena put her foot in the way.

"I need to see her," Relena said with a frown.

"Kindly move your foot," He told her. His expression still hadn't changed from that bland look.

"Heero, if he tries to close the door he hurts my foot, aren't you supposed to keep me from getting hurt?" Relena asked with a small smile. Heero walked up to the man and pulled his gun.

"Move," He told him. Miles expression changed then. It went from bland, to amused. He opened the door wide and allowed them access.

"Follow me to the Living room," the obeyed. There were four girls in the room when they entered. A girl with long black hair that seemed alive with purple highlights had there back to them, Haruka and a girl with short blue hair were facing them. Fay was in the process of pouring tea for everyone.

"Bloody hell," she swore.

"What the hell are you two doing here? What the hell are _any_ of you doing here?" Haruka demanded.

"What? No fond welcome for your little sister?" Relena asked, frowning at her.

"I left eight years ago. Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms into _my_ life?" Haruka demanded.

"Heero, I can explain," The blue haired girl started when Heero stalked over to her.

"Then do so," He demanded, his voice as cold as ever.

"I, well you see . . . it's like this," Ami faltered as the hand with the gun twitched.

"I'm waiting," He said.

"Shit, uh, we'll see you later?" Ami jumped up and took off down the hall. She was wearing a short blue sun dress and her long legs took advantage of that fact. Haruka shook her head and looked over at Rei. The girl was like a popsicle. She wasn't moving at all.

"Rei?" Haruka asked.

"Dude, is your friend all right?" Duo asked, moving over to look at her. He started to drool.

"Oy, no slobbering," Fay commanded.

"I'm Duo, will you spend the night with me?" He asked the girl. Haruka grinned lightly.

"You Yangwei se mi mi de ren yang gui zi," Rei cursed in Mandarin (Damia - "She said ' you impotent lecherous foreign devil' k?") She then punched him, "I'm married," She yelled, starting to leave the room.

"Merian?" Wufei asked softly, wonder in his eyes. She stopped mid-step, her head hung low.

"Hello Wufei," She slowly turned and looked at him, pain, sorrow, hope and love all shining in her eyes. He was over to that side of the room in a flash, the girl in his arms. They kept their eyes open as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Merian, I - " Wufei started. Rei placed her fingers over his mouth, and took his hand, leading him out of the room.

"How come Wufei gets the babe?" Duo whined.

"Because he's married to her," Haruka told him.

"Are you married?" Duo asked, all charm once again.

"No, but if you come onto me again, you wont be procreating," She told him with a glare. He sat on the chair that Rei had just vacated and glared at the room in general.

"Oh bother, what got in your knickers this time?" Fay asked with a huff.

"A house full of beautiful women and none of you will pay any attention to me," Duo said with a pout.

"Duo, one is married, one is Relena's sister, and the other is running from Heero. Fay is talking to you though," Quatre told him. Duo perked up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked the red head with a wink.

"Want me to shove a broom up your ass?" Fay turned and walked away. Duo went back to pouting.

"As I was saying earlier, I don't want you in my life. I left for a reason little miss pacifist," Haruka told Relena.

"You were born into privilege and because of this you have certain responsibilities that you cannot just run from as you have been trying to do for the past eight years.

"I left the so called privileged life. I never wanted it. I hated it with a fucking passion. How dare you force your way into my home and try to guilt trip me?" Haruka shouted.

"Because as your sister I have the damned right to annoy you and make you see reason," Relena shouted back.

"Relena cursed? Dude, I never would have thought," Duo said with a smile. Trowa and Quatre just looked at him.

"I think we should take a walk dearest," Milliardo commented, taking his wife's arm and leading her away.

"Well you see, that's the thing. I disowned the family," Haruka said with a shrug.

"You disowned the . . . you can't disown your entire family!" Relena shouted at the older girl.

"But I did. Father knew it. That's why he told you I was dead," Haruka told her.

"Daddy knew you were alive?" Relena asked incredulously.

"Of course he did. Think about it for a moment. Do you really think that I could have hidden from him? I was nine years old for christ's sake," Haruka told her with a snort.

"You were born a lady," Relena started before she was interrupted.

"I didn't want to be a lady. That's why I left. I'm very happy with my life now. I'm a racer and I'm happy with that," She told her sister.

"I know why your name was so familiar. You're Haruka 'presto' Tenno. You've been all over the news lately," Quatre commented. Haruka sent him a smile.

"That would be me alright," She told him. 

"Great, my sister is acting like a man," Relena said, throwing her hands over her head. Haruka glared at the girl. Relena was only 5'6", six inches under Haruka's own 6' even, and daintily built at that. Haruka was made completely of wiry muscle. The older had Relena thrown over her shoulder in a matter of seconds and was walking out the door.

"Do we pull our guns?" Duo asked.

"Haruka _is_ her sister," Quatre answered.

"We follow," Trowa announced, striding out to catch up to the two. The followed them out back to a large pool, where Relena was promptly thrown in. The girl in pink swam to the surface and glared at the other blonde, who had a closed look on her face. 

"Get out of my house," Haruka ordered her. Relena glared at her sister while vacating the pool.

"No," She said simply. 

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Sorry about not updating, vacation was hectic. No computer, you all know how it is. Anyway. I counted the votes from friends that decided to call *cough*stevie*cough*, email, and reviews. I really wasn't expecting Ami to win,"

  


Solatina - "I wish I had a camera on hand for the look on her face,"

  


Wren - "She had to count twice,"

  


Damia - "But so we don't let everyone down, the girls will bring in reinforcements. You know what that means, don't you?"

  


Wren - "More SM girls!"

  


Solatina - "Did you say S and M girls?" *innocent look*

  


Wren - "eep,"

  


Damia - "Not again,"

  



	3. All the things she said

  


~*~*~*~*

All the things she said

~*~*~*~*

  


And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

-- Tatu

  


~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*

Heero looked around the living room carefully and was completely shocked (for all of two seconds) at a girl he had never before thought to see.

"Heero, I can explain," The blue haired girl started when Heero stalked over to her.

"Then do so," He demanded, his voice as cold as ever.

"I, well you see . . . it's like this," Ami faltered as the hand with the gun twitched.

"I'm waiting," He said.

"Shit, uh, we'll see you later?" Ami jumped up and took off down the hall. She was wearing a short blue sun dress and her long legs took advantage of that fact. She ran down the hall, hearing that damn boy right behind her.

"This is my home, not yours Heero," Ami yelled. She took a sharp right and opened the door quickly. She locked it immediately and then left through the other door. She heard him kick through the first door and she ran even harder. She remembered what it was like when she was younger growing up with J. When the boy got mad, he got MAD. You couldn't stop him. He was like a raging bull. Her best bet was to stop running and face him . . . however she didn't like that idea at all. She went through another door, and another, and another. She turned and used some of her power as the Neo-Queen of Mercury to freeze the door. She ran down the hall and stopped at the end. She had a plan. She would lead him to her room and explain it all to him then. She heard him curse as he tried to open the door and froze his hand instead. She giggled as he broke down the second door.

"Didn't like that, did you?" She asked with a small frown. He took off after her and she took off up the stairs. She ran into her suite and stopped. She looked at him as he entered the room. He closed the door.

"Why aren't you dead?" He asked her in a menacing voice. She stared at him, her mouth dropped open. She had seriously thought that he had just been upset and he was glad that she was alive. Now she wasn't so sure. How could he ask her a question like that? He was her brother.

  


~*~*~*

  


Rei led Wufei up to her suite and sat him on a love seat and took her place beside him. They stayed silent for a long while, just staring at each other. A fire roared in the fireplace on the other side of the room.

"I want to kiss you, and beat you, and make love to you, and yell, and scream, and make you hurt as much as I have hurt . . . I'm so confused," He told her in a harsh whisper. 

"As am I . . . I was told that I would never be able to come back to this place again, and now I'm here. You're sitting right in front of me, and I don't know if your really there . . . so many dreams of you have turned to nightmares of reality when I wake and find you gone . . . I don't know if I can live through another disappointment," Rei told him quietly. The two strong willed warriors looked so broken and confused sitting and staring into each others eyes.

"If this is a dream, I refuse to wake up. I have missed you so much," Wufei told her, cupping her chin in his palm.

"It has been so long," She whispered as he brought his lips to hers and gave her the gentlest of kisses. 

"This cannot be a dream if I can touch you . . . always before you were just out of my reach," Wufei whispered brokenly.

"As were you, but now you are here," Rei lifted his hands as she stood up. He followed. She walked over to the intercom by the door and pressed a button.

"Yes madame?" Miles asked through the little speaker.

"Tell everyone that Wufei will be spending the night and we are not to be disturbed for anything at all," Rei told him.

"I will make sure everyone knows madame," He answered. Rei moved her finger off the intercom.

"Dreams only turn out the way you want them if you make them," She told Wufei. He pulled her forward and crushed his lips against hers.

"Where's the bedroom?" He asked. She pointed to a door with a charcoal drawing of a dragon hanging on it. He picked her up princess style and carried her through the door. He kicked the door shut again and placed her gently on the bed. They looked into each others eyes again and they both started to take off their clothes. Moments later they were in each others arms, kissing every inch of the others' body. Hours later before they fell asleep, Wufei kissed Rei's nose. She smiled up at him. 

"Please don't be a dream," she asked just before she fell asleep. They lay in a tangle of limbs until morning.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Ami screamed at him. How dare he sit there and wish she were dead? She had fought and fought and fought. All with the single thought that she could very well be saving his life. All the while he was sitting around glad that she was dead.

"You died, why are you alive again?" Heero asked, this time a little more calmly. He had seen her get shot, he had seen the doctors take her away, he had gone to her funeral. It had hurt him to have to bury his baby sister, the only family he had.

"I don't know. The only reason I lived in the first place was so that I could see you again. I don't know what I was thinking, you're sitting here mad at me because I'm still alive," Ami yelled at him. He paused for a moment. He wasn't mad at her because she was alive, he was mad at her for not seeing him earlier. Where would she get such a stupid idea?

"I'm upset because this is the first I've seen you," He told her . . . well snapped actually.

"Then why the hell did you ask why I was still alive," She demanded.

"I was at your funeral Amelia Yui, I saw you buried, You can't be here ," he dropped his gun to the floor.

"Why can't I be here?" Ami asked.

"Am I finally losing my mind? Are you a fake?" He asked.

"Snap out of it idiot," Ami shouted at him. That did it. He pulled another gun and pointed at her, annoyed with himself at the momentary lapse.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" The retort came without bidding from a long forgotten childhood memory. He put the second gun away and bent to pick up the first.

"17 and still acting like a toddler, you are so male sometimes," She told him with a shake of her head. She walked over and gracefully sat on one of the chairs. Heero dropped into another.

"Explain," He demanded, choosing to ignore her most recent comment.

"Doctors thought I was a bad influence on you. They made a deal with a woman named Setsuna. She took me to a place far far away . . . and I mean _far_," Ami considered for a moment telling him that it was another dimension and giving him the story, and then decided he would likely commit her before he believed her.

"Did you worry when you found out I was a gundum pilot?" He asked her. He didn't know why he would care if she cared, but for some reason he did.

"What!? Gundum pilot?!?! As in against other large mechanical objects bent on what they were made for, UTTER DESTRUCTION?!?! What the hell were you thinking? If I had been here I would have kicked your sorry ass!!" Ami screeched. Heero grinned and opened his mouth to say something but heard a scream. In an instant he was out on Ami's balcony looking over the railing at the pool. He spotted a pink blob in the water and cursed. The others had let Haruka try to kill the brat. He jumped over the balcony and into the pool. Ami looked over the railing and shook her head. He was lucky that that was the exact reason she chose this suite. 

"Coming down?" Haruka shouted.

"Yep," Ami acknowledged . She had the attention of every male down there as she pulled off her sun dress to reveal a pale blue bikini with a triangle top and boy shorts. She climbed onto her railing and dove. She made a clean dive before surfacing and swam to the edge.

"Everything alright with you and your brother?" Haruka asked.

"The fireworks have only just begun," Ami replied tiredly. 

"I suggest you leave before I do something permanent to Miss pepto bismol over there," Haruka suggested. The girl in question glared at Haruka. 

"Why didn't you stop her?" Heero demanded of the other three boys after looking at the bruise on Relena's cheek.

"It's not in our contract to save Relena from those closely related to her," Duo replied with a smile. Noin and Milliardo chose that moment to arrive.

"We must be off now," Noin told everyone firmly. Relena nodded and walked with them.

"Where is Wufei?" Heero asked.

"He will be spending the night with Miss Rei," Miles informed him as he came out of the house to show them to the door.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Damia - "I know, it was short,"

  


Solatina - "I think they're more upset that it took so long to update,"

  


Wren - "Oh well," 

  


Damia - "This is why we ask for idea's DUH!!!"

  


Solatina - "That means give us some, or at least tell us what you'd like. With specifics,"

  



	4. Remedy

XXX

Remedy

XXX

Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back

frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "you be the death of me"

-- Seether

XXX

Haruka glared at the wineglass in her hand, not looking at Ami as the blue haired girl sat across from her on the small patio table. She wasn't happy. Not at all. That little brat of a girl had to get the bit in her teeth and search her out. Given Haruka's princess had given her orders to see her family, but still. She downed the deep burgundy contents and set the glass down.

"If you're feeling anything like I am, then you're wanting something a little stronger," Ami commented, standing up. The petite woman walked across the wooden deck that overlooked the cliff and poked her head inside the sliding glass door. She had a conversation with someone on the other side and came back over to Haruka and sat down. Ami had changed out of her bathing suit and into a pair of loose soft white draw string pants and a pale blue tank top with a loose button up white shirt that matched the pants, unbuttoned over the top. Haruka herself had changed into a pair of snug blue jeans with holes in the knees and an old band tee shirt.

"Sometimes you surprise me Snowflake," Haruka told the girl.

"Why? I take it back, I already know why. You really do need to get over Michiru. It's horrible what happened. We thought you were together forever. Sometimes it doesn't work that way. You still have to live. As much as I love and respect her and yourself, you have to stop expecting me to act like her," Ami told her, an understanding look on her face. Haruka frowned softly.

"I know," The blonde girl said, her tough demeanor fading quickly. She looked so hurt.

"I know how it feels to be hurt, maybe not exactly like you, but I still know. Remember Greg," Ami said softly, her eyes shadowed. Miles came out with a tray, two glasses and a tall decanter on it. He set it down on the table and walked away. Ami poured them each a small glass of bourbon and settled back into her chair.

"It's hard sometimes. Physically, you and Michiru aren't that alike. She's tall and willowy, you're tiny, petite. You both have blue hair, but yours is so much darker and shorter. You're both quiet, but you have different aura's. You both love classical music, but she plays the violin and you play the harp. You both love the water. You have a lot in common," Haruka told her, taking a sip from her glass.

"I can see it, and I'm sorry that it hurts you," Ami told her. Haruka chuckled dryly.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it could. I'm almost over her. It's just that every now and then something hits me and I can't help but wonder why we didn't make it. I still love her," Haruka said, refilling her now empty glass. Ami did the same.

"Sometimes I wonder about Greg and I, but then I push it out of my head. It's funny. All the time back with the girls, I never once thought about my brother. No, that's not true. I thought about him a lot, but I never once worried for his safety. I should have," Ami said with a frown.

"How could you have known?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know. Did you know he thought I was dead? That apparently they staged my death in order to make him some sort of monster? I want to go find those doctors that raised him and freeze certain parts of their anatomy. I'd like to know their explanations for the frostbite too," Ami said in dark humor, again refilling her glass. Haruka downed her own so as not to be outdone.

"A bit of healthy anger is good," Haruka told her. Ami nodded.

"He's a gundum pilot. As in big scary machine built for war and chaos," Ami said sadly.

"My brother piloted one as well," Haruka told her.

"But to do that to Heero? He was so sweet. So caring and loving and protective. He found beauty in everything. He wasn't meant to be a killer," Ami said, her voice soft and filled with sadness. She held her glass out for Haruka to refill as the blonde refilled her own.

"Yes he was, you just didn't know it at the time. Fate is cruel sometimes. It split you apart and made you both warriors," Haruka told her.

"Yes, and made your sister a pacifist princess with a penchant for stealing guns and blowing off door knobs," Ami said with a giggle. Haruka chuckled appreciatively.

"With a slight obsession on your brother," Haruka added. She downed her glass as Ami refilled her own. Fay came out and put her hands on her hips.

"Well aren't you two happy little scarecrows," She said, picking up the bottle of bourbon and heading to the house.

"Hey, we were planning on wasting that bottle," Ami called out.

"I've got veto rights. I don't feel like dealing with your headache in the morning, you bloody lush," Fay called back.

"So long as you realize that Ami's the lush, I'm the boozer," Haruka told her gaily.

"Sometimes I think she takes too much joy out of ruining our fun," Ami added, sipping at her drink to make it last.

"Yeah, we definitely let her get away with too much," Haruka agreed.

"But it's kind of fun," Ami said with a giggle. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"You never know what she might do next, it's rather amusing. That and the look on my sister's face," Haruka chuckled appreciatively.

XXX

"I'm worried about them," Serenity said, biting her lip. The queen sat at the head of a circle of thrones made of crystal. Mamoru's was a golden crystal, shaped like a rose in full bloom. Somehow he still managed to exude masculinity while sitting in it. No one could figure out how. Serenity's of course was a clear color crystal, tall and sharp and spiky, making her look regal and commanding. There were eight other in the circle.

A pale icy blue throne that looked more like a seat from ancient rome, smooth and beautiful, sat to Serenity's left. There was a small space on one of the curled arms for the Mercury Mini computer to sit.

Beside the blue was a shining orange that wasn't quite opaque. This throne curled and flowed as if it was a river of crystal, and looked as though it would start to move again at any moment. There was also a sold stand directly behind it for her sword. Right now the queen of Venus had her legs curled up on the seat, her dress covering them.

The Red throne next to Minako's looked as though it was a simply chair, high back and no arms, that was covered in a deep red cloth that flowed to the ground and pooled slightly. Of course, it was solid crystal.

The next throne was a deep clear green. It looked as though it was made out of large leaves, curling slightly around and above Jupiter's queen. The detail of the unearthly leaves was beautiful to behold, though the queen wasn't looking at the moment.

The purple throne to her left, so dark it sometimes looked black, was a large stark imposing throne that would have looked perfect in a medieval setting. The thin woman sitting there, pale and regal, was dwarfed by the piece of furniture, but still looked imposing.

There was a dark sky blue throne next to her. Empty of occupant. A simple seat with a high back and solid arms, four legs to touch the ground, and a spot for a sword to hang. Though the edges, instead of being squared and neat, looked rather weather worn, as though it had been sitting in the wind for too long.

There was an aqua seat beside that, a seashell with a small stool inside of it, the Queen of Neptune sitting there placidly. She shell was etched and had whorls all throughout it, giving it the illusion of having been plucked right out of the sea. There was a small place for her mirror to go.

There was a burgundy, almost marroon throne beside her, the back delicate and twisted to match the top of the key staff in the Queens hand, the red orb missing from the throne. The seat was broad and slightly curved, the arms connected by what looked like small keys. Her staff resting upright behind the throne, held up by a small ring.

"They are fine, My Queen," Michiru told her with a smile.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I sense great happiness from Rei. An outpouring of love and relief. I think that she has been reunited with Wufei," Minako told them all, a peaceful look on her face.

"And if she hasn't," Makoto teased.

"Then I hope she never is so that she can stay with this guy," Minako said with a grin.

"I want someone to follow them. I want someone to go be with them, keep an eye on them," Serenity announced.

"They are quite old enough not to need baby-sitters, and I doubt that they will take kindly to having one," Makoto commented.

"They don't need baby-sitters and that's not what I'm trying to do to them. I just ... they all have things that they are trying to hide, trying to escape from. I want someone who doesn't have to do that with them," Serenity told them with a sigh. She put a hand over her swollen stomach and gently rubbed.

"I agree with you Your Majesty," Setsuna told her gravely. Serenity looked at her in surprise.

"I'm glad," She told her friend.

"I also believe that it should be Hotaru," Setsuna told her. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"What? Why can't I go?" Minako exclaimed.

"I need you, you are the leader of my inner senshi, I need your help, and that of Makoto's as well. Michiru. I think we all know why it would be best if you did not go," Usagi nodded to the teal haired beauty. She nodded gravely back.

"When do I leave?" Hotaru asked apathetically.

"How long do you need to get ready?" Usagi asked her.

"I am ready to leave now," Hotaru told her. Setsuna walked up to her and put a hand on the tall slender woman's shoulder. The disappeared from view and appeared at the gates of time.

"All is in readiness, I took care of it before the meeting was called. All you need to do is walk through that door," Setsuna told her, waving her staff so that a plain wood door appeared. Hotaru walked through the door and into a bedroom. When she turned around and opened it again, she discovered a hallway. She turned back to the room.

A tall four poster bed with sheer black hangings all around it stood with it's headboard against the wall, starring at an entire wall of windows that over looked the ocean. The house seemed to be on a cliff. The bed was plump and had a thick dark purple comforter on it. The carpet was black and the walls were a pale purple, almost white. There was a small desk with a little lamp on it against the far wall. She noted a pair of doors on opposite sides of the room, one beside the desk.

The first door she opened was a large bathroom done in white with gray marble and dark purple. The tub was magnificent. The other door led to a walk in closet that could have been a room of it's own, it was so large. There was a stand up mirror in one corner and the place was filled with clothing and shoes. She glanced down at her floor length princess gown and powered down. Glancing in the mirror she noted that her hair needed to be brushed and that her black pajama pants were hopelessly rumpled. Also that there was an old stain on the faded tank top. She stripped down and hopped into a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that showed off her toned abdomen when she stretched. She slipped on black ballet flats and walked out of the room.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Demanded a short curvy red head. Hotaru grinned slightly, this must be Fay.

"Hotaru. I'm staying here," She told the girl in a low voice. Fay raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Follow me," She told the dark haired girl. Hotaru decided to do as the girl commanded. Nothing better to do. Fay was bringing in a tray with what looked like a hangover removing concoction on it. The dark blue and sandy colored room screamed Haruka. Simple and bare minimum of things in it. The bed was a simple wicker sleigh bed with a dark blue comforter. Fay poked her and the blonde in the bed simply snuggled down further. She went to poke her again when Hotaru laid a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Allow me," She said, mirth lacing her voice. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. She started jumping up and down. "Time to get up," She said in a sing song voice. Haruka's eyes opened and she sat up quickly, only to groan and put her hands on her head.

"Taru, I'm not feeling so hot could you ... WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM," Haruka shouted at the top of her lungs. Hotaru cocked her head to the side slightly and kept a blank look on her face.

"Usa and Sets," She said simply. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Figures," Haruka said with another groan.

XXX

Damia - "Miss me?"

Solatina - "Not if they're intelligent,"

Damia - "Your insults are losing their bite,"

Wren - "Maybe I'm rubbing off on her,"

Solatina - "Maybe I should stuff your head in the toilet,"

Damia - "Hotaru's here. What do you think about that?"

Wren - "I hadn't realized you were a twelve year old bully,"

Damia - "Please Review,"

Solatina - "And here I thought you knew everything,"

Wren - "You are not a very nice person,"


End file.
